Franklin County, Pennsylvania
| largest city = Chambersburg | area_total_sq_mi =773 | area_land_sq_mi =772 | area_water_sq_mi =1 | area percentage = 0.09% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 149618 | density_km2 =74.8 | web = www.co.franklin.pa.us| |}} Franklin County is a county located in South Central Pennsylvania. A large part of Franklin County lies within the Cumberland Valley. Geography Franklin County is in the watershed of the Chesapeake Bay and the overwhelming majority of it is drained by the Potomac River, but the Conodoguinet Creek and the Sherman Creek drain northeastern portions into the Susquehanna River. Adjacent counties *Juniata County (north) *Perry County (northeast) *Cumberland County (northeast) *Adams County (east) *Frederick County, Maryland (southeast) *Washington County, Maryland (south) *Fulton County (west) *Huntingdon County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 129,313 people, 50,633 households, and 36,405 families residing in the county. The population density was 168 people per square mile (65/km²). There were 53,803 housing units at an average density of 70 per square mile (27/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.33% White, 2.33% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.55% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.74% from other races, and 0.86% from two or more races. 1.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 40.2% were of German, 19.4% American, 7.6% Irish and 6.0% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.0% spoke English and 2.1% Spanish as their first language. There were 50,633 households out of which 30.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.00% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 23.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 16.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 94.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.90 males. In 2001, Franklin County was featured in David Brooks' article "One Nation, Slightly Divisible" in The Atlantic as a representative Red or Republican Party county. Municipalities Under Pennsylvania law, there are four types of incorporated municipalities: cities, boroughs, townships, and, in at most two cases, towns. The following boroughs and townships are located in Franklin County: Boroughs Townships Census-designated places Census-designated places are geographical areas designated by the U.S. Census Bureau for the purposes of compiling demographic data. They are not actual jurisdictions under Pennsylvania law. Other unincorporated communities, such as villages, may be listed here as well. Other *State Line *Marion Education Public School Districts * Chambersburg Area School District * Fannett-Metal School District * Greencastle-Antrim School District * Shippensburg Area School District * Tuscarora School District * Waynesboro Area School District Private schools * Mercersburg Academy * Shalom Christian Academy * Cumberland Valley Christian School * Corpus Christi Catholic School Universities and Colleges * Wilson College * Penn State Mont Alto Other * Franklin County Career and Technology Center Intermediate Unit Lincoln Intermediate Unit (IU#12) region includes: Adams County, Franklin County and York County. The agency offers school districts, home schooled students and private schools many services including: Special education services, combined purchasing, and instructional technology services. It runs Summer Academy which offers both art and academic strands designed to meet the individual needs of gifted, talented and high achieving students. Additional services include: Curriculum Mapping, Professional Development for school employees, Adult Education, Nonpublic School Services, Business Services, Migrant & ESL (English as a Second Language), Instructional Services, Special Education, Management Services, and Technology Services. It also provides a GED program to adults who want to earn a high school diploma and literacy programs. The Lincoln Intermediate Unit is governed by a 13 member Board of Directors, each a member of a local school board from the 25 school districts. Board members are elected by school directors of all 25 school districts for three-year terms that begin July 1st.Lincoln Intermediate Unit 12 website accessed April 2010 There are 29 intermediate units in Pennsylvania. They are funded by school districts, state and federal program specific funding and grants. IUs do not have the power to tax. Recreation There are three Pennsylvania state parks in Franklin County. *Caledonia State Park straddles the Franklin and Adams County line along U.S. Route 30 between Chambersburg and Gettysburg. *Buchanan's Birthplace State Park is the birthplace of the 15th President of the United States, James Buchanan. *Mont Alto State Park is the oldest state park in Pennsylvania. See also * List of municipal authorities in Franklin County, Pennsylvania * National Register of Historic Places listings in Franklin County, Pennsylvania * Bloom Brothers Department Stores References and notes Category:Counties of Pennsylvania Category:Franklin County, Pennsylvania Category:Established in 1784